japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kudou Michiya
Kudou Michiya (久遠 道也) is the third and last coach of Inazuma Japan, and Raimon. He retains the position in Inazuma Eleven GO until the end of episode 6 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. In which he passes on his coach role to Endou Mamoru. Background He was born on the day of September 1. His childhood is a complete mystery. After his career of teaching soccer was suspended for good, he had become an elementary school teacher. When Fuyuka was very young, Michiya adopted her after she lost her biological parents in a tragic car accident. Personality He is mostly strict, and stern when it comes to coaching but he also cares for Fuyuka and the team, by not wanting them to end up like Sakurazaki Junior High. He rarely smiles, but as the story progresses, he starts to smile more often and brighten up, not as composed as he was before. He likes to give his team orders without explaining because he knows that they will understand, and figure it out themselves which is similar to coach Hitomiko's habit. Appearance He usually wears a dark turquoise coat with a grey shirt under it, and black trousers. His hair including sidebangs and mustache, is dark violet and his bangs cover his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has grown a mustache and his skin is much darker. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 Kudou Michiya was the coach of Inazuma Japan. In episode 70, Inazuma Japan suddenly realized the strict nature of him after hearing every opinions of his. The next practice, Fudou violently tackled Kazemaru and stole the ball from him. Despite everybody's reaction, Kudou gave him a good remark and told everyone to play like Fudou. On the third day of practice, Otonashi and Megane sneaked into the Junior High Soccer Association Headquarters to learn more about Kudou, where they were given a chance to. They learn that Coach Kudou was rumored to be the "Cursed Coach". The next day, Kudou suddenly prevented them from practicing, and they will all stay in the camp hall without getting out. However, his training guided Inazuma Japan to the world championship. He finally ended up coaching Inazuma Japan through the rest of the world series, throughout various battles until the end. He also was happy that Fuyuka wanted to keep her memories and when he saw her graduation. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Kudou continued to be the coach for Raimon. However, when the score order (3-0, Raimon's loss) for the practice match between Raimon and Eito Gakuen was defied (3-1), he took the blame and was forced to resign from his position of coach by the current chairman of Raimon. He called Megane Kakeru after his resignation to hack into the Fifth Sector website and put the data of Endou Mamoru on it in order to make him the new coach of the Raimon Soccer club. He reappeared in episode 18 revealing the fact he is one of Resistance's members. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kudou appeared as the coach of Seishou Gakuen during the practice match between Seishou Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon. He didn't give many instructions during the game, but he spoke to Haizaki after the game. He later returned for the game between Inakuni Raimon and Minodouzan. He was seen in the stands watching the match. He analyzed the play and saw what the idea of Zhao Jin Yun was, to get past Minodouzan's defense. He was very interested in Zhao Jin Yun after the match. Quotes *It can't be helped Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' (Foster Daughter) *'Endou Mamoru' (Son in law dark Version of the video game) Trivia *His birthday is September 1. *His name in the English version is Percival Travis, which is why he nicknames himself "Percy". Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Touchi Hiroki *'English' : ??? :all information on Kudou Michiya came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kudou_Michiya Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males